


Scion

by anneapocalypse



Series: Red Verses Blue (Poetry Collection) [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: [Poem] Carolina is the last of the Churches.





	Scion

So it’s down to me.

We’ve never done memorials, us Churches.  
My mother’s plasma vapor, scattered  
to space, or rained back down.  
We had nothing, not even a stone,  
nothing to mark her dissolution  
but our slow collapse in its wake.  
And my father, even in life  
shrouded himself in stony silence  
and closed doors, and in the end  
entombed himself.

And you–  
like the ones before,  
you went out prismed,  
nine beams of light.  
Nine names you could not forget.  
You were made of what he did to you–  
but you were more than him, too,  
and you went out bright.

I can rest on that, at least–  
if I can rest.

Figured I’d go like her, if we’re being honest.  
Didn’t we all? With the circle tightening  
every day, in glass and glass and glass  
we saw our faces mirrored  
in the dead. We fought,  
but we were all waiting for the end

and I’m still here.  
I don’t know how to feel.  
Don’t know what it means to be older  
than my mother, to have survived  
one war, and then another. Some days  
I feel like a ghost. Some days

my head gets echoey without you.  
I don’t miss their voices. I know  
how much of them were lies.  
I know what  _gone_  means now,  
when I close my eyes,

but I’m still here.


End file.
